


Mark Me

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boss kado, I really love bosskado, M/M, a tiny bit of smut at end, doesn't really count, insane Mikado, kinda mild torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado rolled his eyes and made his way towards Izaya's desk. On the floor laid somebody tied and gagged, and he couldn't stop his eyes from staring curiously at the terrified human.<br/>Something in him shivered with the need to hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of written a long time ago and had taken like 30 minutes to edit so I decided to post it.(I love this pairing and I love this fandom) I hope you enjoy~

"I'm back" Mikado announced quietly as he walked into Izaya's apartment.He never truly knew when the man was going to have a client, so to make sure he never interrupted he stayed almost completely silent. Almost immediately he noticed somebody else's shoes at the doorway and an unfamiliar jacket hung up in the corner. 

Izaya's voice proved his suspicions, " Welcome home, Mikado-kun. Come here Darling~ We have a guest!" 

Mikado rolled his eyes and made his way towards Izaya's desk. On the floor laid somebody tied and gagged, and he couldn't stop his eyes from staring curiously at the terrified human.  
Something in him shivered with the need to hurt.  
Izaya waved Mikado closer and patted on the space in between his lap. Mikado- who was already well accustomed to his "boyfriend's" antics- sat down without complaint. 

"Mikado, this is the second in command of Heavans Slave, Hiroto Shijima. Hiroto, this is my lover, Mikado". Mikado only nodded at the man while the man didn't even respond to his politeness.   
'Rude', some part of his mind thought and immediately began listing punishments. Izaya mirrored his thoughts,   
"Tch, I'm so sorry for his rudeness Mikado-chan, but I've been having quite some trouble getting Mr. Shijima here talking. I think he might be nervous" 

Mikado knew what was coming next. 

"Since you're here, you wouldn't mind helping me loosen him up right?" A wicked smile that Mikado tried so hard not to love, spread on his lover's face. When had it become so impossibly hard to look away from?  
" I wouldn't mind" He said which earned him a kiss on the cheek and a ' Thank you darling~'. He just rolled his eyes, again, ignoring the flush of excitement on his cheeks.   
He sat up and made his way around the desk and to Hiroto. When he was in front of the trembling body he had the urge to kick it, but settled for a small nudge instead. It was easier to scare them mentally anyway. To manipulate their emotions till they looked like a bug trying to crawl out of its own skin. He removed the blindfold from the man's eyes and smiled. 

"Nice to meet you Hiroto, I'm sorry if my boyfriend was too rough with you," he said and watched as a look and of utter confusion passed his face, " he really doesn't know how to socialize properly"   
Even with that the man- who he now realized was only a child- refused to say a word. He sighed as a feeling of utter darkness made him cross.

He was still smiling as he took out one of his favorite pens. The one he didn't mind getting blood on.  
"Izaya-San, what did you ask him?" 

"Oh that? I only asked him where his leader was" Iaya smiled, "and then suggested that his leader wasn't even real- at that point not even the soothing of words could get him to calm down"  
"I wonder how many holes will it take to get you talking?"he traced the pen down his forehead, making a blue horizontal line. Then he reached the man's temple and had half the mind to dig the pens tip there- but he resisted the urge.   
"Here?" He asked as he inched closer to the man's eye. Still nothing.

"How about here?" Closer and he could only see the man break out in sweat. Still nothing. He held the man's eyelid open so that he could see the pen about to be jabbed in there.  
"How about here?" a small smile formed on his face and it was such contrast from Izaya's maddening grin but it held the same amount of madness. When he swung for blood...but the man moved his face in time.   
Instead of gouging his eye the pen was embedded in his temple. But it was still not deep enough to kill.

Mikado sighed in exasperation as the man whimpered and groaned in pain. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked unexpectedly at his boyfriend.  
"That's enough Mikado-chan. I already know the answers I need, I just needed to pay some dues for a friend" Izaya smiled and in a swift motion, killed the man with his knife. Just like that a body so alive in its squirming and trembling slumped over, dead and forever lifeless. Such things still fascinated Mikado. Next Izaya took a picture of the man with his phone and most likely sent it to somebody- smiling deviously.   
Mikado didn't feel like knowing so he didn't ask. Izaya must have not feel like telling, because he just walked back to his chair and sat in it.

"Honestly Izaya-san, I don't know why you're always dragging me into your affairs" he sighed and Izaya just chuckled .

"I know you love it, Mikado-chan~" Mikado glared at Izaya, but somehow ended up getting lost in those red, tempting eyes. Almost like they were connected, Izaya's smirk grew even wider and he beckoned Mikado to his lap.   
Mikado approached obediently, like a dog to its master- Izaya had trained him that way- despite the fact that he didn't like it. Once on the informants lap, he waited.  
"You've been so obedient lately, Mikado-chan~" Izaya purred and stuck a sneaky hand under Mikado's shirt," Maybe I should give you a treat" 

His eyes brightened at the thought of marking that beautiful white skin.  
"Really? Where?"   
"Today you can mark me wherever you want Mikado-chan" he purred," even in places where people can see"   
Mikado thought immediately of the man's neck, and looked for longingly of every spot he's thought of cutting. He got his answer in Izaya's posture- whom leaned back and exposed his neck.


End file.
